Authority
The power to give orders, make decisions, and enforce obedience in both mundane and supernatural levels. Sub-power of Authority Manipulation, Personal Domain and Supernatural Dominion. Also Called *Authorization *Dominion *Sovereignty *Supernatural Authority *The Power of Authority *Totalitarian Capabilities User has the power to have and give authority to rule, enforce orders, enforce laws and make any decisions the users will giving them total control over users dominion. Ex: If users had Ocean Lordship they can also give someone the authority over Water Manipulation and can give another being the authority over supernatural abilities at a low levels, like Poseidon and his son Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson series). Applications *Chaos Manipulation - Control the chaos of what territories you hold authority over. *Domination - Dominate your territories. *Hierarchy Manipulation - Control the hierarchy on one's authority. **Upgrading Subordination - Imbue power to beings under one's authority, with conditions. *Judgement Manipulation - Judge anyone at anytime. *Law Manipulation - Your will IS the law.. *Order Manipulation - Control the order of what territories you hold authority over. *Overwhelming Influence - Have an overwhelming influence over your territories. *Subordination Manipulation - Control the subordination of your territories. *Vocal Narration - Vocally orchestrate how and what direction your territories path follows. *War & Peace Manipulation - Bring peace or war within your territories. Associations * Author Authority * Authority Manipulation * Obedience Manipulation * Personal Domain * Supernatural Dominion * Will Embodiment Limitations *Can have only control what the user has authority over. *Can not overpower Omnipotence beings or Author Authority users. *Have no control over users of Freedom/Indomitable Will. *May only use in limited areas. *Weak against Authority Manipulation. Known Users Gallery YhwachRevival.png|As the progenitor of the Quincy race, Yhwach (Bleach) has unparalleled control over them; able to grant, control, redistribute, and take away their power and life as he sees fit. Devin-Townsend-Z2-Dark-Matters.jpg|Ziltoid the Omniscient (Devin Townsend Project) is an Alien Warlord and a member of the eCollective, which rules a multitude of worlds across the Omniverse. Krona_The_Brightest_Day.jpg|Krona (DC Comics) was the original caretaker of all of the Emotional Spectrum Entities, allowing him complete authority and mastery of all wavelengths of light of the Emotional Energy Spectrum. EmperorVulcan.jpg|Vulcan (Marvel Comics) has full authority over an entire army do to him being an emperor. Hellmaster Phibrizzo (Slayers) Death orbs.jpg|Hellmaster Phibrizzo (Slayers) is one of the Four Great Mazoku Lords, with absolute authority over the life and death of everyone save that of other Mazoku Lords and the Lord of Nightmares. Deep Sea Dolphin1.png|Deep-Sea Dolphin (Slayers) is the great Mazoku Lord who holds dominion over all the waters, seas and sea-dwelling beasts and monsters. Dynast.jpg|Dynast Grausherra (Slayers) is the great Mazoku Lord of the North, and holds authority and dominion over all wars and ice and arctic environments. Zelas_Metallium.jpg|Zelas Metallium (Slayers) is the Mazoku Lord of beasts, with complete dominion over all beasts, monsters, and unnatural creatures including all mazoku, save those who work for the other Mazoku Lords. Scott Alpha.jpg|Alpha werewolves (Teen Wolf) have authority over their betas and can force them to shift back and forth between human and wolf form or coerce them into fighting/killing for them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers